


Boy Talk

by jjtaylor



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjtaylor/pseuds/jjtaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody's still a virgin 7th year at Hogwarts. Certainly not Sirius Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the reversathon 2005. Thanks to phineasjones for beta.

When Peter returned to the dormitory Friday evening after his third date with Magdalena Morgan, he was met at the doorway by the expectant faces of Remus, Sirius, and James, and a chorus of "So?" probably loud enough to be heard down in the Common Room. He smiled widely, blushed, and then fell back on his bed with his hands over his face.

James immediately leaped up from his bed and bounded over, Sirius close behind. Remus set aside his book and slid to the edge of his bed so that he was facing Peter.

"She said yes?" James demanded. "She said yes?" Peter nodded, and then blushed even more.

"When?" Sirius asked, bouncing on his heels and cuffing Peter about the shoulder. "When are you doing it?"

"We're meeting at the Astronomy tower tomorrow night," Peter said.

"The Astronomy tower!" James balked. "I thought I told you about that empty classroom down the - "

"She suggested the Astronomy tower!" Peter insisted. "What was I supposed to do?"

"She suggested it?" Remus asked. "Well done, Peter!" James and Sirius agreed, nodding.

"So," Peter said, resting his chin in his hands. "What am I supposed to expect?"

"Well!" James jumped in, "In my experience, the question is really what should you not expect, and that's to be able to expect anything to be like you expect it to be and...."

"And when was the last time Evans laid a hand on you, James?" Remus asked. "Twice this month? Is that what we're calling an expert these days?"

Sirius snorted his mouthful of rum, and passed the bottle to Remus, who was clapping Sirius on the back as he learned to breathe again without choking.

"Git," James said, taking the bottle from Remus. "None of your business."

"Then why do you tell us every sordid detail?" Sirius asked.

"As I was saying," James said, ignoring Sirius and turning his attention to Peter, "The first thing you might expect is...."

James eventually got sidetracked from his lecture describing Lily's inherent gracefulness while Remus and Sirius got sidetracked into an argument about the dignity of unbuttoning robes one-handed.

"Not a bad skill, when the time calls for it," Sirius said.

"But it can seem a bit showy, don't you agree?" Remus asked.

"Depends on what your other hand is doing," Sirius said, and Remus conceded.

When they turned back in the direction of Peter and James, Peter was flat on his stomach facing the wrong way in his bed, snoring, and James was babbling about Lily's hair and the bridge of her nose as he climbed between the sheets of his bed.

Sirius took a final swig of the rum and turned to Remus.

"I was lying earlier," Sirius whispered.

"About what, exactly?" Remus asked, bumping his knees against Sirius as they sprawled on the bed, taking the bottle from him and taking a last swig before setting it on the floor.

"About having, you know..." Sirius trailed off.

"About...." Remus said, and then sat up suddenly. "You haven't?" His eyes were gleaming as he started at Sirius. "You haven't? At all?"

Sirius shook his head slowly, grinned and shrugged.

"So when you came back from...."

"Lied."

"And when - "

"Lied – though I hardly had to - James made up the whole story in his dirty, jealous imagination."

"So you haven't - "

"Nope," Sirius said, and flopped onto his stomach. "I'm a virgin. That's me, Sirius Black, virgin."

Sirius smiled at Remus, whose eyes were dark and wide. "Well," Remus said with triumph, and then Sirius fell asleep.

  
Remus and Sirius sat at the empty Gryffindor table in the great hall at breakfast late Saturday morning. Peter was in the library with Magdalena and James had bragged about great plans for a long walk around the lake with Lily as they were getting dressed.

"Are you going to tell James and Peter?" Sirius asked, rubbing at his eyes.

Remus bit thoughtfully into his bacon.

"It's not like I haven't been trying," Sirius said, setting down his fork.

Remus quirked an eyebrow. "Trying?"

"Yes, trying, with the girls, because...."

"You can't tell me Sirius Black is getting rejected."

"Oh, no, of course not!" Sirius shouted and Remus smiled. Sirius picked up his fork and angrily ate a bit of eggs.

"Well, then I don't see what the problem is," Remus said, leaning toward Sirius and taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. "It's a natural progression. You kiss," he whispered, keeping his eyes locked on Sirius, "You touch. You press your bodies together, you rub your bodies together." Sirius licked his lips and his fist tightened around his fork. "You must be doing something wrong," Remus said, breaking away, and stealing a piece of toast from Sirius' plate.

It took Sirius a second to remember he was supposed to argue the point with Remus.

  
Saturday night, Peter was, of course, required to explain the rendezvous in graphic detail.

"Amazing," he kept saying over and over again, as though he couldn't believe he had survived to tell the tale.

Sirius insisted on bringing the rest of the rum out in celebration, and Peter asked if they've ever been able to make a girl, "You know," Peter said, and made a wild gesture that was supposed to mimic ecstasy.

"Course," James said quickly

"It's just hard to tell," Peter said. "Because Maggie made all sorts of noise, but - "

"Maggie, is it?" James teased.

"Did you ask her about it?" Remus said.

"Why would he do that? Of course she's going to lie." Sirius said.

Remus hit Sirius with a level look. "Is that so, Sirius?" Remus said, and smirked.

But James stepped in and saved him from answering that by launching into a detailed description of the sounds Lily made until Sirius' pillow hit him square in the face.

  
Sirius kept waiting for Remus to tell James and Peter, but each time it came up, Remus let Sirius lie his way through the conversations, let him go on sounding like he was, if not an expert, then at least as experienced as the rest of them. It was only when they were alone that Remus began relentlessly taunting Sirius.

Remus was lying on his stomach, scribbling with his quill at his Charms assignment and Sirius had his History of Magic text open in his lap when Remus looked up and said, "The best part is how you can hear their breathing change."

"What?" Sirius said, his text snapping closed.

"When you touch someone. You can hear their breathing change," Remus said frankly. "Hear it speed up, get shallow. It's like you can hear their attraction."

"Oh," Sirius said, his voice higher.

"Shame you haven't had the chance to experience that," Remus said. "Quite a thing. So, did you remember to do your Charms assignment?"

  
The air smelled of freshly cut grass and upturned soil, and the leaves were starting to turn. Remus walked with his hands shoved into his pockets, the collar of his shirt turned up, hiding a bandage. It was just a few days after the moon, but Remus was in high spirits.

"Did you ever think about kissing a bloke?" Remus asked Sirius as they walked around the grounds Sunday on a break from studying. "Reckon it might be easier. Same parts and all."

Sirius' mouth dropped open, but Remus only smirked. Remus seemed to be wearing that bloody smirk of his everywhere, like a favorite sweater.

"I've never..." Sirius spluttered.

"Oh, well," Remus said lightly, and started walking faster. "Just trying to help you out."

  
That night, Sirius flopped over in bed, and listened for the other boys' even breathing, thinking unbidden of Remus, of the smirk, the way his hair looked in the sunlight. Imagining Remus touching him the way he had lied about how those girls had touched him.

Remus saying in the sunlight, twirling a leaf in his hand, "What I love best is feeling someone else's hands roving all over my body." Sirius gasped at the memory, then coughed to cover it, but he only heard silence and the rustle of someone turning over.

  
Peter brought news of another scheduled rendezvous with Magdalena, for Thursday night.

"A weeknight," Remus said. "She can't get enough of you."

James wanted to hear nothing of it, because he and Lily were also going out, and there was a brief argument over spaces. "You better not want that classroom now, Peter," James insisted. "Lily and I are going."

Once James and Peter were off on their respective dates, Sirius went to find Remus, who was studying on his bed. Sirius brought his homework over and climbed up on the bed, and opened his book in his lap, but found he couldn't stop looking at Remus.

Remus looked up from his parchment and asked, "You haven't ever wondered what your first time will be like?"

Sirius choked. "Course I've wondered," he said quickly. "Who hasn't?"

"But don't you just get caught up in thinking about it? What it will be like the first time someone touches you? The first time someone gasps your name? Don't you wonder who will be the very first person to make you arch up off into their hands, mindlessly, urgently, desperately?"

Remus' cheeks seemed a little flushed and Sirius' knew his own were burning. Remus brushed his hair away from his forehead, and then smiled, and it was as though Sirius noticed for the first time that Remus had a mouth. A mouth he kissed with.

"What's great about being someone's first," Remus continued, "Is knowing that no one else will ever get to see what you're seeing. What you're feeling. The complete newness. The need."

Sirius leaned closer as Remus spoke, closer and closer, and then he felt it. Felt Remus' breathing change.

"Remus," Sirius whispered. Remus' eyes widened, and he licked his lips. This he'd done, he told himself, kissed someone. Not another bloke, but now at least he'd thought about it. Thought about kissing Remus. He considered telling Remus all manner of things he'd been thinking about doing with him, but instead he pressed his lips to Remus' softly, and Remus grabbed the back of his head, brought their mouths together, opened for Sirius and let their tongues slide against each other.

Remus pushed away their books and brought his body flush against Sirius', his hands on either side of Sirius' face, breaking away from Sirius' mouth to bring his lips along Sirius' jaw. Remus' breath was on his neck, Remus' hips so close to his, and Sirius wanted to say something now, about how good it felt, how he had been a terrible liar and had never been able to imagine it would feel like this.

Sirius slid his hands along Remus' back, digging his fingers into his shoulders. And then Remus started to move – to rub – slowly rocking his hips against Sirius'. Sirius cried out and Remus grinned widely. "Yes," Sirius whimpered, and Remus did it again.

Sirius arched up against Remus, losing his breath, wanting, wanting so much, overwhelming by the smell of Remus, familiar, new. Overwhelmed by how fast everything seemed, and not fast enough. Remus nipped at Sirius' collarbone and Sirius gasped as Remus licked the spot where his teeth had been moments before.

"Do you want me to be your first?" Remus whispered, low and sultry into Sirius' ear.

"I want you," Sirius breathed, his hands clenching into fists. "I need..."

"Good," Remus whispers. "I do, too." He began to undress Sirius, stopping when he found new skin, touching all of it. Sirius kept thinking, "No one has ever...." at each point Remus' tongue traced a new part of his body.

Remus pulled off Sirius' pants, and then they were both naked, and Sirius thought he was going to explode – the heat of Remus' body, the slide of skin, Remus' cock against his stomach. Sirius bucked and arched up, his body out of his control. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, and then forced them open; he was glad he did, because the sight of Remus' hand around his cock was better than he could have imagined.

Remus moved on top of Sirius, their legs tangling. Sirius couldn't stop moving his legs against Remus, pressing their thighs together, shin against calf. Then Remus slid his cock against Sirius' and Sirius howled. Remus took Sirius' hand and wrapped it around both of their cocks, and then brought his hand to do the same. Sirius' eyes were wide, his mouth open, Remus' hand guiding his to stroke, tighten, twist, stroke –

"Oh, Remus," Sirius groaned, and Remus answered with his own low groan.

"It's never been this good," Remus murmured into Sirius' neck, and Sirius tensed, felt Remus' grip tighten just perfectly – and he came. His shoulders slumped back on the bed, and he closed his eyes and moaned as Remus' hands flew to his hips, as Remus rubbed faster and faster against Sirius' half-open hand, which he finally closed around Remus' cock. Remus shook as he came, trembling, calling Sirius' name.

Remus fell, exhausted, next to Sirius, and Sirius pressed his forehead into Remus' shoulder. Remus sighed heavily, and slid his arm across Sirius' chest, pulling him close.

"So that's what James is always going on about," Sirius muttered into Remus' shoulder.

"I don't think that's quite what James is going on about," Remus said.

"So does this mean you're going to be asking me to the Astronomy Tower tomorrow night?" Sirius asked.

"Why?" Remus asked, kicking Sirius' foot, "When I can have you whenever I want you? You do sleep just one bed over."

"Actually," Sirius said, "I believe I'll be sleeping in this bed right now."

"See. Anytime I want you."

"Yes," Sirius said, "Now that you've stolen my virtue. Who else will want me?"

Sirius was certain right then that Remus' laugh was the best thing in the world.


End file.
